User talk:Ben Hun
Hi, Ben Hun! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dr. Quackle page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 00:41, November 26, 2009 Hi! If you need any help just ask me, I can help. Thanks! --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 01:23, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RE: Ok Suggestion I kinda suggest that you should work on your character article before you end up creating other things. Thank you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nice articles dude All articles of yours are COOL! And a funny thing about Jen I can run at speeds of sound, I don't know how fast she is, just gonna tell ya that Tails could beat ANYONE in a race if they can't reach speeds of sound. Not bragging, just saying some trivia Tails6000 20:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Can Jal Be in your storys? If you agree she could have a tiny second crush.... --Corai was here 04:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I think you need Jen Hun in your stories. She is your sister, you know. Leperachaun Penguin Can we make them really elusive and have one be in the Fanon Character's St. Patrick's Day special? Also, 2 feet seems kind of big. The Adalie penguins are little over 3 feet. How about we make them 3 inches but able to change size? That way they would be easier to catch. LOLCATS I promise not to scream or get all uncivil, as long as you do the same. (BTW, this is the only page you can edit.) I just want a rational, peaceful discussion, in which neither side starts flamethrowing or mudslinging... or anything like that. Okay... Why do you feel the need to implement LOLCATS in Antarctica? I really wonder why, especially after Ninj and TS and I explained everything about the unrelatedness.... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok explorer I now understand that I am blocked but if you would kindly unblock me I wont rant anymore Ben Hun 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why is he blocked? He stopped Ranting. --I miss pufflezzz....(cry) 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure I can trust you to do that (sorry, but after what happened...) ...just please answer the question. If we achieve a level of peace and non-ranting-ness (I need to expand my vocabulary), I can unblock you early. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok i'll awnswer your question.Im a Cat lover and I worked hard on articles about LOLcats and such and I feel that cats should have rights to live in antartica in peace. And also I dont lie so you can trust me besides if I rant again you can just reblock me. Ben Hun 23:11, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Point taken. I suggested a compromise on Pablo's talk, maybe you could look it over and offer suggestions. =) ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Internet is Tubes!']]) View this template 23:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you maby unblock me now? im not in the mood to rant anymore. Ben Hun 23:18, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll agree to the terms on Pablo's talk page Ben Hun 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Story Help Well I am really bad at adding description, I really need to get to another Universe before I know how much description is needed. You can add some description, because I'm really bad at doing that. Thanks for helping :) --E-114 I am not the robot you are looking for 00:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Good Signature? Do you have a decent signature? Just asking... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:56, February 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's okay. Everything's understandable. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) A picture --12yz12ab BAWWWWW to me because I dont care 20:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Corruptor as creator of power4u I was thinking that maybe your article, Corruptor could be the creator of the website Www.power4u.com. This is because, it'll end that mystery, and the website sinks people into corruption, by having them become villains for the sake of superpowers. What do you think? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 02:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright But how about him being the creator of the Love Flies... They are bad to people sometimes. They could be a failed creation or something, IDK, just to give him something to do. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 18:43, February 16, 2010 (UTC) FW: Z K Don't worry about it, I kinda expected myself to get blamed for vandalism here and there anywise. Z K 07:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=3648717 Ben, if you continue to make sockpuppets, you may make me extend your three day block. However, because I am a man of mercy, you will recieve a 24-hour block. Don't abuse my religion's compassion mandate. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 19:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Immaturity PWNS Well, the people with more power than you can PWN you, so don't spam on blogs. Further, it's more stupid than immature. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) UNBLOCK ME PLEASE!!!!! Yay I can still edit me talk page! SO anyway PLESSE PLEASE UNBLOCK ME! im really really sorry and its driving me crazy not being able to edit any thing! Hello anyone responding? --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You know you should probaly unblock me now considerng the fact I was kind enough to ask you admins on my talk page rather than make an annoying sockpuppet --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Some one respond im geting older by the second.--For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 20:37, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You DID make a annoying sockpuppet. Your ban should be LONGER cause you did that. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 20:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I only made a sockpuppet to proove my point which TS understood and shortened my block to a week but It would be great if some one could UNBLOCK ME NOW!!!!!!!! your driving me towards complete bordom --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 20:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Admins must have hearing problems if none of you have read this yet. (THAT WAS NOT FLAMING! STOP ACTING LIKE GIRLS AND BANNING ME OVER JOKES!) --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Ben, you've been banned for a week. Surely it isn't hard to accept the ban and then come back throwing insults everywhere and blaming admins for power-abuse, no? Making sockpuppets and yelling at everyone isn't going to help your block. I suggest wait it out - there's other things to do in your time; Club Penguin, Games, the world is your oyster. Z K 13:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) BUT I WASENT THE ONLY ONE FLAMING! DO YOU NOT REALISE DZ FLAMED ME FIRST!!! even though he quit he should still be blocked! And a few more days isint gunna make me learn my lesson any more than I all ready have so unblock me so I can start editing my stub articles so they wont be deleted! --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) DZGuymed is already blocked I believe. Sorry, but I'm not defending you anymore. You're just gonna have to wait it out, because to me it sounds like you haven't even learnt your lesson and just want to get unbanned. Z K 13:48, February 28, 2010 (UTC) im not going to learn me lesson because....I WAS UNJUSTILY BANNED! so unblock meh now please and then ceiling cat might give you a cheezeburger (yes I can be goofy even when im blocked oh yeah!) --For Narnia! And for fat lazy Aslan! 13:51, February 28, 2010 (UTC) There's always a reason to get banned. Z K 15:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You got banned for an annoying sockpuppt!!! You deserve to be banned!! see you next month!!! 15:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Stop it Ben, you are not gonna be unbanned. I'll be shocked if you are. --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair! (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 18:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ----------------- You were banned very fairly, Ben. You get what you deserve! How many times have we told you this? Your sorry, blah blah blah! That's just total crap. 12yz12ab did some bad stuff and moved in and never did anything bad again, why can't you be like that? You were not unjustically banned - it was actually quite fair - and if we shortened your ban, then you'd be proving a wrong point. I haven't seen DZGuymed here anyway, that is almost like a ban. Also, your sexist... stop acting like girls. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Stub Articles IDK if you are here, but if you want your articles to be edited, you can put what you want here or save it on MS word and copy-paste it to the article when you're unblocked. Ps. Now can Corruptor be creator of Power4u? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 19:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Question What is your I Can Haz Cheeseburger account name? -- E-114 Funparade March! 18:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everybody Hates Ben Why does everybody hate you? Reply from Ben only, please.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Spanners shhh! 23:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :He can't edit his talk page...Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''DO NOT ]][[User Blog:Abce2| USE!]] 00:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::LOL, ''"Everybody Hates Chris" into Everybody Hates Ben Hun... that would great a great sitcom parody! But that would, of course be mean... please excuse me while I think of a parody. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) OK And I created Great Ben Hun attack. We were actually planning to do this while you were banned. We gotta find out who wins the war first. Amazing Listen to this song. It is amazing -- E-114 Welcome to the dragons den 19:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You are invited to SHEEPMAN'S ANNUAL PRIVATE POLKA PARTY! We will be celebrating three years of awesomeness! Please view the hidden comment to get your party entrance code, which will be asked for at the door. *Date: Saturday 28th March *Time: See chart below *Place: Sheepman's igloo, Iceland server. *Admission: Invitation only. This may sound harsh, but you can just request one, and you will get it. *Dress code: (For members only, no-members wear whatever you want) Fancy (bring an instrument if you have one) *Duration: About an hour Times: *GMT: 9:00pm *PST: 1:00pm *Central USA time: 3:00pm *Brussels, Madrid, Paris: 10:00pm *Moscow: 12:00am *Fiji: 9:00am (Sunday) If you know anyone who has not got an invitation, and would like one, ask them to go here. See you there! --Sheepman (Talk page OF DOOM) 16:51, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Wiki Um, I heard you had a wiki, so what wiki is it? --PabloDePablo 02:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm new, how do you add the shoutbox?--Wolverine1 13:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I did I did,look down the sidebar of the Cat Wiki, under Related Wiki's or something. PS - It's iamred with an i --[[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1]] Talk to me!' 06:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I Am Not Responsible For Banning You (IANRFBY) I may had been the one who carried out the act of banning you but that's not my fault. The users, equal to me eventhough I'm a sysop (I'm just a guy with extra buttons), thought you were annoying, calling Sysops corrupt, evil. You were writing with big bold and people were annoyed. I usually support rebels to Sysops, especially when the Sysops are corrupt (I agree with you). But when an ordinary user think you need to calm down, then I have no choice. I support free speach but don't use it to annoy people. I am prepared for you to turn over a new leaf; add the template to your user page. We forget about this, you learn from your mistake. All I ask for is your cooperation. Answer on your talk page. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ...Z K is a sysop, =/ ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 20:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Stay out of this, Corai. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 20:56, April 17, 2010 (UTC) **Yes sir. ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 21:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't call me sir, please Corai, but thank you anyway. Ben, I'm trying to help not hinder. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What are you asking me to do exactly?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 12:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Reform and forget your old ways or be banned.-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:19, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You cannot threaten me leader! For I am not breaking the COC in anyway and have not in months.If you think you can ban me with out proper backup from the COC then your very wrong indeed for that would be power abuse and explains my reason for protesting the unjust actions of the various admins that I tend to not shut up about.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Look I didn't mean banned. You were banned for being a public nuisence. You needed to chill out. I am trying to help. Reform? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:25, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes you did mean baned or else you wouldn't have threatened me saying reform or be banned.And for your well information I am pleased to alert you that I am quite reformed as I am at the present moment.If I as not reformed I wouldn't be here now would I? Aslong as I stay on the right side of COC and the other policys of this wiki I am legally in the safe zone!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:27, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Calm down. Do you reform?-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:28, April 18, 2010 (UTC) As I have said Mister Leader...I am reformed.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I honestly appreciate it. No seriously. Have a nice day. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Good then I may now continue with my work.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course sir. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ATTN: Ben, I'm in a suit today and can play the part. Don't make me go banker on you. This message was posted elsewhere, but you need to read it. If Ben doesn't start behaving very soon, I'm going to come a-knocking. He has abused by religious pardons, and every time I forgive him, he turns around and calls me- plus all other administrators and BOSSMASTERS -"evil" and "corrupt". Since I've been the only one defending him (sound familiar?), and because he abuses the pardons I so willingly grant, I'd have to say he owes me. I scratched his back and hoped that he'd behave enough that he wouldn't have to scratch mine. If his acts of naughtiness persist or worsen, I'm going to have to seize collateral. Ben, you've abused my pardons and you've scared Wonderweez away. If you don't change your ways immediantly, I WILL seize collateral. In other words, take something of yours to pay of your debt. With a possible Vietnam War parody blooming, I may just give HunEmpire the spotlight... with a catch. Unless you start behaving, I will seize the HunEmpire. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. BEHAVE, OR ELSE. The great ZK has called you out. Beware! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) There were two donkeys roaming on my family's land the other day... † 14:00, April 18, 2010 (UTC) This close! Ben Hun, I am this close to going banker on you. THIS CLOSE! ZK has said nothing but truth about you. You have abused my endless stream of pardons. Unless you shapen up post-haste, I will do it! I will seize collateral! Or worse, I'll delete Cheeseburger Birthday!! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) There were two donkeys roaming on my family's land the other day... † 14:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I gotta watch this!-- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 14:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) You asked for it! Excuse my impersonation... {impersonation begins} YOU SWORE ON THE FORUMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REGARDLESS OF REFERENCING THE FLUFFYZOID IN IT, YOU STILL USED AN ACRONYM KNOWN UNIVERSALLY AS A SWEAR WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUTTING FLUFFYZOID IN PLACE OF THE OTHER IN SAID ACRONYM IS NO EXCUSE TO USE IT! YOU KNEW THE INTENTIONS GOOD AND WELL!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SAY "OH I PUT FLUFFYZOID IN IT" BECAUSE THAT WON'T WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AS I PROMISED, YOUR SCREW-UPS WOULD LAND YOU IN HOT WATER! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!!! I'M GOING TO GO BANKER ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {end impersonation} ---- Ben Hun, I really don't know how to explain it any other way, but your pathetically masked swear acronym was the last straw. I am hereby seizing collateral. You should have behaved. Be thankful that ZK isn't a BOSS yet! He called you out with truth. It's time that you recieve punishment! Or, as you would put it: YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I see donkeys ... on my grandfather's driveway. † 18:05, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I wont forget this. I wont forget this.- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 13:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You're unbanned now. Yeha. Just lettin ya know. Maybe you can TRY to be helpful now. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 21:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I adopted Robert Hun so you know...----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 21:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) HUH? To be honest I ask what did I do this time to get banned???? Ok so Dan's reason for banning me is because TS said "How did Ben Hun get back here?".Now ask yourself this: '''IS THAT LEGAL!??!?!?!?!- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 20:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No, it isnt, I unblocked you. Now help with with Anti-MOOCE, XTUX is trying to make them always loose. Im not letitng that happend... ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:10, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No. I do not hate you. You do not hate me. But our characters hate each other. And that is how it will be.--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: OOC Rights Anyone can edit any article, Ben Hun. There is nothing stopping you from editing right now. However, I will not return your rights because these articles ahve been used and have been prosporous under the hands of their current holders. I may be willing to meet in the middle and release it to Fair Game, but that is debatable. Flywish has done an outstanding job with your articles. You don't need the Rights to extend or edit an article. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Bring me my ANGRY WIG. † 18:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: OOC Rights Begging won't help. You will not recieve your characters back. Besides, you continue to spam and defend LOL-Cats with annoying blogs. Haven't you learned ANYTHING from your ban? Let me make it perfectly clear, Ben Hun. *'''I actually like real world cats. In RL, I'm a cat person. Our family owns one and I don't want to hurt it. *I hate LOL-Cats on this site. It's Club Penguin, and Serious Cat was supposed to be a one-time deal, kept in dedication to a previous, not-annoying LOL-Cats fan. *'I would never purposely bring harm to a real-world, non-LOL cat in RL or fiction.' *However, I would have my characters, in the CPFW universe, bring harm to LOL-Cats like these. **MOOCE does squash LOL-Cats, and I think it's funny. It is indeed COC-abiding. Look it up: roadkill is a legal manner of death. You are not getting back your articles. Your spam blogs have shown that you have not learned your lesson. However, because of your sincere attempts to edit, I will NOT ban you. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Bring me my ANGRY WIG. † 19:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Arena Welcome to Penguin Arena. If you want to battle me (your still lv 1, you wont win), ask me at the Level 1 Arena. --Harry Potter books rule! 19:54, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Very sorry yeah in Penguin Arena, sorry u can only use Flipper punch, u can now use Starter sheild (not a lv 1 shield, this one protects 6 points) and a Starter Healer (not the lv 1 one,this one has 2 heal pt.) And this is new. Go to the instructions to see the new rule. --Harry Potter books rule! 04:34, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello Just a quick note. There is a bill in congress voting whether or not to delete all LOLcats. You might wanna vote, as it concerns you! --ZE SHEEP! (That sheep is staring at me) 16:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) RE: Big Cat Big Cat was not part of the Vow. I promised to spare Fail Cat. No more, no less. I also promised to consider sparing LOL-Cats that I thought were worthwile, like the late Sir Kitteh, at my discretion. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 20:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC) T RE RE: Big Cat Cite it and I will restore it. If you can't find it and show me the proof, you can't change my mind. I specifically spared Fail Cat and grandfathered both Serious Cat and Sir Kitteh. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 20:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Just to let ya know... The delete all LOL cats bill has been passed. Now we vote on which LOL cats articles to delete ans what to save.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: 1. A evil group has deleted it, 2. Serious Cat might have brainwashed the user into removing it, ect, ect. 15:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Dear Ben, I wanted to tell you something. MOOCE cannot be deleted by the Delete all LOLCATS bill because it has now changed. It no longer has anything to do with LOLCATS (besides Serious Cat, which IS allowed) and because the bill only deletes articles that have to do with lolcats (besides Serious cat), the article can no longer be deleted by the bill. From, XTUX345 P.S. Do not put the article up for deletion, as it has been done a few times before and is not allowed to be deleted anymore (besides from bills). --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: 1. A evil group has deleted it, 2. Serious Cat might have brainwashed the user into removing it, ect, ect. 23:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahem. XTUX Hun is related to Ben Hun. I ordaineth that. Okay? It's not really that much of a problem anyway...--[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 01:11, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... Akbaboy and I had an idea. Why don't we make MOOCE and Anti-MOOCE team up and go against darktan II? It would fix the flame wars, make Anti-MOOCE better equiped and turn both sides into Heroes. Or they could be two different agencies that are both against Darktan II or else they could merge. howabout it? Pleasee respond on my talk page!--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: 1. A evil group has deleted it, 2. Serious Cat might have brainwashed the user into removing it, ect, ect. 18:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ben Hun's Incident Sorry for being so late in replying to you. I apologise for the OOC in the article. At the time of writing it I had no internet connection and was typing it up in MS Word. I had no idea of your character's rewrite. I thought this would just make a good story. I mean, it explains the transition of Ben Hun from dictator to Prime Minister, adds a good, FINISHED story to our database and provides a decent Fudd scene. It also hands the Time Travel Staff to another "Villian" - The Ben Hun-like Xorai. On a side note, TS's rewrite of the Time Travel Staff was pure WIN, I'm sure you'll agree. And would you risk your character's life just because of a silly time-traveling stick? Tell me what you think, but I'm not deleting the story.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 00:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Farewell, Ben Hun... Goodbye, Ben Hun. See ya' tomorrow! (or next week or whenever) I would've really liked ya to stay, but next time, don't spam with LOLCATZ. Goodbye. Oh poor little, uh, THING. Hello Ben Hun! Wanna see what's happened without you? Well, take a look at Ben Hun: ---- Ben James Hun commonly known as Ben Hun, or just plain Ben is the young Lord of Chesshere and Prime Minister of the Hun Empire. Being awarded a large province of the Hun Empire for services to his country as well as nobility Ben Hun sits tucked in the Chesshere most of the time. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island, off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, a mounth after his brother Fredric Von Hun was born and the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. When Ben Hun learned how to speak, he didn't just speak. He shouted. This soon became his hobby. He liked making noise. It was a good thing. Before long everyone plugged their ears whenever he came around. Ben Hun was always a very adventurous chick, and ran through the castle yelling at everyone he could find until eventually he was banned from entering by wiser heads. One day, at the age of 15 him and his brother were told the truth about the HunEmpire and how Fredric was to be crowned king. This made Ben Hun very happy until he learned that his brother was going to make him prime minister. Ben Hun worried (out loud, much to the chagrin of the others), "How AM I GOINGZ TO RULEZ HUNEMPIREZ?" He didn't know anything about it. Then, he started devoting himself to research. After days and weaks of studying books, he realized that his people would like a conquerer, a lord, a powerful leader to back up their emperor. Therefore, he left the HunEmpire...to the Uncharted Places of Antartica to learn the ways of a true lord (much to everyone's relief). As he left the palace, he stumbled upon black market, looking through the wares he discovered a strange staff marked "Time Travel Staff, be carefull what you wish for!". He purchased it and ran off through the darkness. He eventually made it to the SKIP, and started training himself to fight. Unknown to him, soon after he left, an Imposter took the kingdom to rule. He took over the castle in ONE NIGHT, and started reconstructing Hunston in his name as Fredric was forced into hiding. The Imposter ripped down statues of Robert Hun, one of the best leaders of the HunEmpire, and placed up his own. He ruled with an iron fist, and was a tyrant over the people. Meanwhile, Ben Hun kept training. He eventually found out how to use the Time Travel Staff (sort of). After two years of training, he returned...to his horror. Hunston was transformed into a WASTELAND. Huge statues of the Imposter were everywhere. It brought tears to his eyes when he saw the statue of Robert Hun in the main square being torn down, and a statue of the Imposter being put up in it's place. After that, Ben Hun, after yelling for two days straight, started a band of raiders, and started tearing down statues of the Imposter. Then, when his band grew to a large size, he raided the palace of the Imposter. The Imposter drew his sword and fought Ben Hun. However, right when Ben Hun was about to be killed, he yelled at the Imposter. HEY YOU NOOBZ! GET OUTTA MY PALACE! and nailed the Imposter with the staff, spun it forward several times, and sent the Imposter flying through time to an unknown destination. After the rain of the tyrant ended Fredric came out of hiding along with the surviving loyalists and he met with Ben Hun. Ben Hun was sorry for abandoning the Hun Empire to learn to become a great lord but his brother Fredric understood and proceeded with crowning him Prime Minister, second in command of the Hun Empire, and to thank him for saving them all...Duke of Chesshere! BoF Involvement As it was discovered, later after taking the province of Chesshere while his brother inherited the throne, Ben inherited Fourth Wall Breaking powers. These most likely came from the mother's side of the family. This lead Ben to apply for a position in the Bureau of Fiction. While Mayor McFlapp thought it an intriguing idea for a moment, he quickly realized that he didn't have the proper abilities and the required IQ, and when Director Benny yelled some thing in Latin (which no one would translate for fear of breaking the COC), they decided what to do. Ben Hun was given a pass to BREAK THE FOURTH WALL and kicked out the door. Involvement Ben Hun is the Prime Minister of the "great" HunEmpire, and the ruler of Chesshere. He is a somewhat heroic penguin, but has his flaws, like always yelling and a insane love of Big Pak burgers from McDoodle's. He most recently was in a war with Flywish, where he failed in an epic way and became the laughingstock of the USA. Also, he travels around going on adventures. The police are his worse enemies. Because of him, the word "Hun" is now associated with loud speech and the Hun Elites were made because of him. When he is angered, he is one of the worst people to be around because he screams loud COC-breaking words about forbidden creatures that penguin ears can't handle. However, overall he is a good leader. Trivia *He sincerely dislikes Kwiksilver. *He is very prideful. (And VERY powerful.) *He has had a severe dislike of Flywish. *Ben Hun is loves to eat supersized McDoodle's Big Pak burgers. A fault of his. *For some strange reason, he's related to XTUX Hun, his worst enemy. *Ben isn't the brightest bulb in the box, but at least he's brave. Quotes *'GAHHHHHH! FUDD! GET OFFA MAH CHAIR!' * I TIME TRAVEL BRAVELY! I EAT BROCCOLI BRAVELY! AHH! BROCCOLI! * BBBBBBRRRRRAAAAIIIIINNNNNN?!? DID YOU TAKE MAH CHOCOLATE?!? * IT'S TIMETRAVEL TIME! * TAKE THAT FLYWISH!!! grabs Brain Soap and squirts it all over Flywish's face ---- Ben Hun: I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER? Director Benny: THAT'LL BE THE LAST TIME YOU MENTION THAT CURSED COC-BREAKING WEBSITE ON THIS WIKI, *^(^%(^&%(*^&&%&(^! Director Benny chases Ben Hun around the room, with Ben Hun yelling more COC-breaking internet memes that better not be mentioned on this wiki Ben Hun: IT'Z TYME TRAVELZ TIME! Director Benny: I DO NOT APPROVE! *^&($%(^&&$(*()(^^&$$$%%*(! Ben Hun time travels to safety ---- inside a Eastshield Fried Fish restaurant Cashier: Hello there penguin. What do you want today? Ben Hun: MAH ORDER:IT'S OVAH NINE THOUZAND SUPERSIZED BIGPAKZ! Cashier:Sorry, but we don't sell Big Pak burgers here. May I interest you in some Famous Fried Fish? Ben Hun: ARRRGGGGHHH YOU DON'T SELL BIGPAKZ? GAURDZ! ARREST TEH PENGUIN AND MAKE HIM SELL BIGPAKZ! ---- So there you have it --Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: Not found. 02:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You will be unbanned in 3 days Antican Antican is an artificial language (also called a constructed language or conlang) that I'm currently writing. It started out as a bit of an experiment, but now it's been adapted and altered to be the ancient BoF's language. It's pretty fun writing it, actually, though there's a bunch of nerdy grammar stuff that you have to deal with. Also, I don't expect to write an article here about it. It would be too lengthy, and no one would get it, anyway. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Obey the Benny. Serve the Benny. Live... for the Benny.']]) View this template 19:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC)